Sometimes it's Meant to Be
by SchmidtyWerban
Summary: Chloe and Clark are happily dating. Will a small mishap be the end?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sometimes It's Just Meant to Be.

Author: SchmidtyWerban

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Chlark

Summary: Chloe and Clark are happily dating. Will a small mishap be the end?

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of its characters!

Sometimes It's Just Meant to Be

There is something about Clark's barn that Lana has always loved. Maybe it's just the simple fact that it belongs to Clark. Lana had been in love with Clark for a while now. Clark and Chloe's getting together posed problems for her dreams. Lana had finally decided that she had to confess her feelings. She felt full of excitement and fear as she neared the top of the stairs.

"Hey Clark."

"Lana? Hi."

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. I'm waiting for Chloe to show up. We have a date."

"Oh. I should just spit it out…"

"Spit what out?"

"Clark, I know that this is a horrible time and that you and Chloe are so happy together and I just cant keep this inside any more. Clark, I'm in love with you."

"Lana…"

"No Clark, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. I'm such an idiot."

Before Lana could leave she felt Clark wrap his muscular arms around her. Tears softly slid down her face. Chloe turned off the ignition and hurried into the barn. She didn't bother calling Clark but she knew he wouldn't mind her just stopping by. When she saw Clark and Lana wrapped up in each other it filled her with both sadness and rage. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw Lana lean in and kiss Clark on his lips. Chloe couldn't speak. She softly ran out of the barn with tears streaming from her face.

"Lana… I can't do this. I'm madly in love with Chloe and I just can't do this to her. I'm really sorry but I don't want to lose her."

"Clark, I understand. I shouldn't have done that. I was just…just… I don't know. I thought maybe it would change something. I'm an idiot."

Lana turned and ran out of the barn leaving Clark alone. Clark went to go down stairs when he saw a light blue pursed on the ground. Opening it up he noticed that it was Chloe's. He hoped he didn't see Lana kiss him. He knew she would run away and not see him pull back. Clark grabbed the phone and dialed Chloe's number. After 5 rings he gave up. She'd seen them; Clark was sure of it.

Alrighty that's all I got for Ch. 1. Hope you enjoyed. I'll update ASAP. Please Review!


	2. Secrets Revealed

"Pete!" Clark shouted and ran to his friend.

"Clark." Pete said coldly.

"Have you seen Chloe? I've called her like 20 times. I even went over to her house. Her dad said she left with you early."

"Yeah, she doesn't want to talk to you Clark. Frankly, I don't either. Just answer one question. How could you do that to her?"

"Pete, I didn't kiss Lana. She kissed me and if Chloe would have waited 2 more seconds she would have seen me tell Lana just how much Chloe means to me."

"Don't waste your time telling me Clark. You've got to talk to Chloe."

"I'll talk to you later."

Clark ran off in search of Chloe. He'd just about given up when he saw her flippy, blonde hair bounce outside the Talon. Chloe quickened her pace to avoid Clark. Seeing no one around, Clark super-sped over to Chloe.

"Clark, how did you get here so fast? You were like a block away. You know what? I don't really care. How could you do that to me Clark? Just go away and leave me alone!"

Chloe continued to walk away and Clark ran up to her.

"Chloe, I'll admit Lana kissed me but if you would have been there for 2 more seconds… you would have seen me tell her that I'm in love with you. You have to believe me Chloe. I could never do anything to hurt you! Honest."

"Clark…I want to believe you but given your track record…"

"You don't believe me."

"Clark, you have to admit you're not the most honest person in this leafy little hamlet we call Smallville."

"Chloe, meet me at my loft in an hour. I promise I'll explain everything. I mean everything."

Before Chloe could say anything Clark disappeared. She could have sworn she saw a blur of red streak away. Know there was no possible way Clark could just disappear, she called for him. Realizing Clark was no where to be seen she left for home. An hour later Chloe got in her Volkswagen beetle. She drove for a few minutes until she pulled up into the Kent's driveway. There was a light on in Clark's loft. She climbed the stairs and found Clark sitting on the couch.

"Hey. I didn't think you'd show."

"Well, I'm here. Care to start explaining?"

"Chloe, you know I didn't kiss Lana, right?"

"I know Clark." Chloe said putting her hand and softly rubbing his shoulder.

"I think it's time I told you something. Please don't freak on me…"

"Does this have anything to do with how you disappeared earlier?"

"I didn't disappear. Chloe, I'm not from around here."

"You were adopted. I know that."

"When I say here I don't mean Earth."

"Clark, are you trying to tell me that you're…you're an alien."

"Well…yeah."

"Holy crap! That…is…so…so awesome!"

"You think it's cool?"

"Yeah! That is so cool! Are you like from Mars or something?"

"Not quite. I'm from Krypton. It exploded and my biological parents sent me here. I kinda caused the meteor shower."

"Wow!"

"I have powers too."

"That would explain so much! What are they?"

"Well, I have super strength, speed, x-ray vision, and heat vision."

"Wow, this is just so much to take in. Have you ever told anyone about this?"

"Just my parents."

"Clark, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It's a big burden to have to carry. Believe me, I wanted to."

"It's ok Clark. It makes me happy just knowing that you trust me enough to tell me now."

Chloe quickly forgot all her previous problems with Clark. She softly leaned to kiss Clark. They sat in each others arms knowing that they would have each other to put their trust in and that was all they needed.

THE END!

Alright, there's the second and final chappy. Please Review!


End file.
